World War II (The Global War)
World War II was a Global conflict which lasted from 1922-1926. It was fought between paths Allies and the Fascist Collation. It meant that the USA fell to various European powers and that fascism was killed once and for all. Backstory and Causes The Monroe Doctrine is the major cause behind the war with the United States. France took the doctrine very seriously, such as warning Spain in 1913 to stop sending soldiers to Chile because it violated the Doctrine. During this time the United States also maintained a policy of isolationism and staying neutral in European conflicts. After World War I, France became one of the world's strongest powers and began expanding their empire once more. Meanwhile the USA dumped the Monroe Doctrine, stating that they had no interest in the South American conflict, allowing European nations to intervene and send support to their South American allies. The United States began to meddle in the affairs of Europe, beginning by sending military aid to anyone willing to protect the nationalist regime of England. It then intervened in the Spanish War against Portugal in 1920, sending troops and ships to aid Portugal. For the first time, France warned the United States to stay out of European conflicts. The United States ignored the warning and ignored the Spanish attempt to annex Portugal by attempting to set up an independent, democratic government for Portugal. In response to American intervention, French Foreign Minister Thedore Paquet issued the Paquet Doctrine, stating France will not tolerate any American involvement in European affairs. Tensions rose between the United States and the French-Spanish Alliance. The final straw was the American takeover of the Azores Islands and using them as naval bases. America refused to leave the islands, so in response, France declared war on the United States and convinced other nations in Global Cooperation to do so too. After WWI, fascism started becoming popular in some nations which Chile was greatly affected after war with Brazil and Italy. Russia was affected too which caused Civil War between fascism and democracy. Since Chile was against democratic nations, along with Argentina they declared war on Global Cooperation allying with United States and invaded Brazil with Argentina which was allied with France. The War Major Battles Any Battle with 75,000 or more deaths is in bold Western American Front January 13, 1923: Battle of Los Angeles; Japanese Victory January 19, 1923: Siege of Seattle; Chinese Victory February 12: Battle of San Diego; Allied Victory Eastern American Front June 5, 1922: Invasion of New England; French Victory June 10, 1922: Battle of Boston; French Victory June 21, 1922: Capture of New Orleans; Brazilian Victory July 23, 1922: Battle of New York; Dutch Victory August 17, 1922: First Battle of Buffalo; American Victory August 19, 1922: Battle of Pensacola; Brazilian Victory November 17, 1922: Battle of Philadelphia; Allied Victory December 24, 1922: Siege of Washington D.C; Allied Victory January 17, 1923: Second Battle of Buffalo; Allied Victory March 23, 1923: Invasion of North Carolina; Dutch Victory May 14, 1923: Battle of Atlanta; Dutch Victory July 1923-May 1924: Siege of Detroit; Allied Victory August 1923-December 1924: Ohio Campaign; Allied Victory 'November 12, 1923: Battle of Lexington; Dutch Victory December 5, 1923: Battle of Nashville: Allied Victory December 31, 1923: Battle of Memphis: Italian Victory January 21, 1924: Battle of Indianapolis: Italian Victory February 1925 - June 1926: Siege of Chicago; Allied Victory July 1926: Battle of Kansas; Allied victory July 1926: Battle of the Bulge; Allied victory Alaskan Front October 12, 1922: Battle of Kenia: Japanese Victory November 1, 1922: Battle of Juneu: Japanese Victory November 21, 1922 Battle of Anchorage: Japanese Victory December 1922: Great Retreat: Japanese Victory Midwestern Front July 2, 1922: Battle of Rio Hondo; Mexican Victory July 14, 1922: Battle of Alice; Allied Victory July 31, 1922: Battle of San Antonio; German Victory July 1922-August 1925: Blockade of New Mexico Coast; German Victory August 23, 1922: Battle of Deming; Mexican Victory September 17, 1922: Battle of Las Cruces; Allied Victory September 31, 1922: Battle of Austin; Allied Victory October 1, 1922: Capture of Roswell; German Victory November 17, 1922: Battle of Albuquerque: Mexican Victory December 3, 1922: Battle of Santa Fe; German Victory Latin American Front August 12, 1922: Battle of Uruguaiana; Chilean Victory August 23, 1922: Battle of Santa Maria; Fascist Victory November 15, 1922: Battle of Chapeco; Argentinian Victory January 7, 1923: Battle of Pelotas; Brazilian Victory March 6, 1923: Battle of Bage; Brazilian Victory April 5, 1923: Invasion of Chile; Australian Victory June 1923: Battle of Cape Horn; Italian victory June 1923-June 1926: Blockade of Chile August 1923: Battle of Iguacu; Allied Victory October 1, 1923: Battle of Salta; Argentinian Victory October 2, 1923: Battle of Buenos Aires; Brazilian Victory October 12, 1923: Battle of Osorno; Italian Victory October 16, 1923: First Battle of Antofagasta: Chilean Victory November 2, 1923: Battle of Iquique; Chilean Victory December 12, 1923: Invasion of Peru; Chilean Victory February 12, 1924: Battle of Nazca; Allied Victory March 12, 1924: Second Battle of Antofagasta: Brazilian Victory February 1924 - January 1925; Corovado Campaign; Chilean Victory May 12, 1924: Battle of Copia Po; Brazilian Victory May 31, 1924: Battle of Taco Pozo; Australian Victory June 21, 1924: Battle of Punte Arenas; Italian Victory July 17, 1924: Battle of Parana; Brazilian Victory Pacific Front August 1922 - December 1922: Blockade of US Philippines; Japanese Victory October 2, 1922: Battle of US Philippines; Allied Victory December 17, 1922: Capture of Hawaii; Japanese Victory December 1922 - June 1926: Blockade of Western United States South American front English Front Category:The Global War Category:Wars (The Global War) Category:World War II